videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mario
Mario & Sonic at the PyeongChang 2018 Olympic Winter Games is the sequel to Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games released on the Nintendo Switch, Wii U and the 3DS. All three versions have notable differences in gameplay. The Swich version of the game has the most content. Sports (i) - individual, (p) - pair (2 members), (t) - team (4 members) Normal events * Skiing ** Alpine skiing *** Downhill (i) *** Slalom (i) *** Team (i) ** Ski jumping (i, t) ** Freestyle skiing *** Ski cross (i) ** Cross-country skiing (i) ** Biathlon (i) ** Nordic combined (i) * Snowboarding * Skating ** Figure skating (i, p) ** Speed skating *** 500 m (i) *** 1000 m (i) *** Team pursuit (t) ** Ice hockey (t) * Sledding ** Bobsleigh (t) ** Skeleton (i) ** Luge (i) * Curling ** Curling (t) Dream events All dream events except PyeongChang race are unlockable. * PyeongChang race (i) * Ringette (t) * Snowball fight (t) * Dream figure skating (i) (Switch & Wii U) Playable characters The game has a large roster of characters, including all characters from the previous installments. There are 12 default characters from each series, 3 of each returning type. The game also introduces a new Special type. The Koopalings and Zeti are unlocked along with the dream events. The Nintendo Switch version includes DLC packs. Team Mario Team Sonic Others Non-playable characters Referees * Toadsworth * Lakitu * Omochao Audience * Toads ** Yellow Toads ** Green Toads ** Blue Toads ** Purple Toads * Shy Guys ** Red Shy Guys ** Yellow Shy Guys ** Green Shy Guys ** Pink Shy Guys ** Blue Shy Guys * Goombas * Koopa Troopas * Lumas * Chao ** Neutral Chao ** Hero Chao ** Dark Chao ** Pink Chao ** Yellow Chao ** NiGHTS Chao (after getting the SEGA DLC) ** Link Chao (after getting the Nintendo DLC) * Animals ** Flickies ** Peckies ** Cuckies ** Pickies ** Pockies ** Rockies ** Rickies * Snow Spirits ** Frosty ** Sparky ** Pola ** Cuby ** Icy ** Blizza Shopping In this game, coins are used as a currency. Coins can be earned many ways. Custom equipment The custom equipment feature returns from Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games. However, in this game, each Mii gets separate custom equipment while other characters use their unique equipment that can't be edited. Custom equipment includes colors, stickers and banners. While colors are already available, stickers and banners have to be unlocked or bought. Stickers There are several types of stickers. * Character stickers: Official artwork of a certain character. A sticker of a character can be bought as soon as the character is unlocked. Stickers of DLC characters are automatically earned alongside the DLC. * Special character stickers: Unlike character stickers, special character stickers can only be earned by winning them in the lottery. * Sports stickers: They are available to be bought from the beginning. Each sports sticker can only be used for equipment that's used for the sport. * Soohorang sticker: This sticker of the mascot can be bought as soon as every non-dream event is played at least once. * Logo stickers: A Nintendo logo, a SEGA logo and a logo of the console the game is played on can be bought from the beginning. In the Switch version, Wii U and 3DS logo stickers can be unlocked. Banners * Character banners: Shows the picture of the character as seen in their flag. A banner can be bought as soon as the character is unlocked. Banners of DLC characters are automatically earned alongside the DLC. * PyeongChang banner: Shows scenery of PyeongChang. Can be bought as soon as every non-dream event is played at least once. Custom stats While the official characters have certain stats that can't be edited, the Miis start with 75% in everything and the stats can be edited. Editing a Miis stats costs a certain amount of coins. However, the total average must be 75%. Music Like in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games, music from the Mario and Sonic series can be bought and then used in events as custom music. The SEGA and Nintendo DLCs also come with music from different SEGA and Nintendo series. Trivia * This is the first game of the Mario & Sonic series to be available on 3 different consoles, not counting the arcade version of Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games or any mobile versions. * This is also the first game in the series to have a completely new character (Zyrus) as a playable character. * The green Sprixie Princess has been renamed to Princess Green in this game. * Mighty and Ray return as DLC characters in the Switch version, making it their first playable appearance in a video game in over 20 years. * If counting DLC characters, this is the first game in the series to have playable characters outside the Mario and Sonic series other than Miis. * Toad, Toadette, Cream and Charmy are the only characters (other than the Koopalings and Zeti) whose official art shows dream events. * Two of the dream events are directly based on dream events from previous games: snowball fight (Vancouver 2010) and PyeongChang race (Winter Sports Champion Race from Sochi 2014). * Funky Kong was planned to be a playable character. Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Sports Games Category:Mario Games Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Games Category:Crossover Games Category:Nintendo Games